Pokemon: The Transformation 3
by Eye of Phoenix
Summary: When the very balance of time and space become threatened, Dialga and Palkia recruit Spirit and her friends to travel back in time to battle with one of the greatest foes of all time. NOTE: Chargon, Sundra, Moondra, & Eclipsa are my own creations
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly three years since the incident where six humans were transformed into Pokèmon and were forced to remain in those forms in order to assist the white Mightyena, who was a former human named Spirit. Life for these humans-turned-Pokèmon had taken a turn for the stranger after the perilous battle where many of the legendary Pokèmon were killed. Spirit watched in horror as Arceus died protecting her and realized that, before the supreme Pokèmon died, he had named her heir as the mightiest Pokèmon in the world.

The band of human-turned-Pokèmon, realizing their destiny, decided to remain Pokèmon forever and assist Spirit. Little did they know that this task of assisting the white Mightyena would take them to places and times that they never knew that they could go. This is the story of this band and their adventure to defeat one of the greatest threats to humankind.

This is their latest adventure…

The wind blew back the fur around the neck of Spirit as she looked out into the forest from her perch on the side of a mountain. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes. The faint voices of Heather, Kyle, and Mark could be heard on the wisps on the breeze. Spirit reflected back on the first time she met the legendary beasts. Heather, a Suicune, and Kyle, a Raikou, are twin siblings. Mark, the Entei, was their cousin. Spirit took it upon herself to act as a mentor and guardian of these three. They acted a bit immature, but when things got rough, they were willing to step up and fight for Spirit.

Kyle's voice echoed in the forest. He was running alongside Heather and Mark. "**Man, this is great! Who knew that being a Raikou was so enjoyable?**" He had matured slightly since he made the decision to remain a Pokèmon. He had also begun to step in as a major defender of his sister and cousin.

Heather laughed as she raced beside her brother. "**I know! I love this!**" She crowed happily. Her long tail streamers flowed behind her.

Mark, who was originally extremely immature as a human, had become quite the mature one. He had grown accustomed to his new life as the earth guardian, a path which he chose after the death of Groudon. "**I** **wonder where the others are?**" He asked, glancing up at the sky.

The others were: Amanda, a Ho-oh who watched her grandfather die when he was transformed into a Celebi; Karen, a Lugia who had encountered a true male Lugia and had settled down with him; Honchkrow, a true Pokèmon who had lived for an extremely long time and had even assisted the original humans in their quest to return to human. Then there was Mercury, the young male Lugia who had courted Karen and made her his mate.

"**Who knows? Probably out hunting or something.**" Kyle suggested. As Pokèmon, the group was forced to hunt for food rather than go to the supermarket and shop. Kyle was the one that killed a Stantler on his first hunt.

However, right then, a rainbow shot overhead as Amanda flew close to where Spirit was. "**Good news! I just returned from a meeting with Celebi and she tells me that the forest is thriving well. There are plenty of berries for us to eat if we want to.**" She had become more chipper since she finally accepted her fate as a Ho-oh.

Spirit nodded to her. "**Very good. I am pleased by this. But something has me worried. Have you seen Karen or Mercury lately, Amanda?"**

Amanda shook her head, "**No. I haven't seen either of them for a while. I wonder what's going on with those two.**"

"**I do not know. What they do in their spare time is their business, but I would like to see how they're doing from time to time.**" Spirit shut her eyes. When she reopened them, she was surrounded by a Suicune, a Raikou, an Entei, a Ho-oh, a Honchkrow, and two Lugia. She was also surrounded with what appeared to be alphabets. "**Not this again…**" She moaned, realizing that she had been teleported into a different dimension.

_**Indeed. Spirit, we are in grave need for your assistance**_. A voiceless voice echoed in the abyss. The Unown parted as two beings appeared out of the darkness. One was the quadruped Dialga, the dragon of time. The other was the bipedal Palkia, the dragon of space. Both dragons looked somewhat troubled.

"**How can we help, great ones?" **Spirit asked calmly. Ever since her first major encounter with these two, she had started to consider them her friends. Well, if not her friends, then at least they were her allies.

_**There is a disturbance in time.**_ Dialga replied, locking his red eyes onto Spirit. He rumbled and continued, _**You all must go in the past and defeat the epic foe of all beings.**_

Kyle blinked and gasped, "**What? You mean you of all creatures can't go back into time and defeat some creepy monster? I mean, aren't you supposed to be all powerful or something?**"

Palkia answered, _**No. We cannot go into the past. That would cause a rip in time and space. You see, little one, we cannot be in two places at the same time. If Dialga and I were to go into the past, that would cause quite the disaster and we would cease to exist. **_

"**That would be bad**." Kyle nodded understandingly.

Karen hesitated then asked, "**What is this foe that you speak of? Who is it and exactly where did it come from?**"

Dialga glanced toward the Unown and nodded. The random alphabet began to hum with energy. Then a ball of light appeared. In this ball of light, an image began to form. The picture was not a pleasant one. A monster appeared in the light. The monster looked like a dragon with black and red scales. Horns protruded from its face. The image showed the dragon opening its mouth and breathing fire. The fire caught buildings on fire. People were running for their lives. The dragon's yellow eyes locked on a lone Pikachu and bellowed. The Pikachu shot lighting at the monster, but it was to no avail. The Pikachu was swallowed up by the dragon. Lighting shot out from the mouth of the dragon and the Pikachu jumped to safety. The dragon shrieked and swung its tail forward, trying to kill the Pikachu with its tail spikes. The Pikachu dodged and used Thunderbolt, but the dragon opened its wings and flew out of range. As the beast released a blood-curdling roar the image vanished.

"**Oh my…What kind of monster is this?**" Heather demanded, enraged that such a cruel Pokèmon existed.

Palkia answered, _**That, my friends, is a dragon called Chargon. I would not be surprised that you have never heard of him. Chargon is the dragon of utter destruction. It is an evil creature that wields fire to fuel its lust for death. Happily for the present and future, Chargon no longer is a threat. He was sealed away by a legendary trainer that used a Pikachu. Of course, he had help. The other two legendary dragons, the day and the night, fought bravely against the beast. Chargon is gone forever.**_

"**But how is he a threat in the past?**" Spirit asked.

Dialga glanced at her and twitched his long tail. _**In many minds, Chargon is no longer a threat. After all, the past is the past, yes? But, my dear Spirit, there was a legend that existed in the time of the legendary trainer. You see, in this legend, a white time traveling Pokèmon came to the past from the future to silence Chargon and take away his abilities. Spirit, it was written that you and your friends would go into the past and defeat Chargon.**_

"**What? How are we supposed to go back in time? We are not you and I don't see a Celebi that can help us teleport into the past.**" Kyle yelped.

Dialga laughed silently. _**Have no fear. I will send you back into the past. But there is one more thing you must know. Chargon has the power to transform humans into Pokèmon. You must seal him away after you take that ability away from him so the legendary trainer and the sun and moon will stand any chance against him. Also, being that this is the past, there are special rules that you must follow.**_

"**Rules? Oh boy."** Mark moaned.

_**The first rule: Your ancestors live in the past. You may face them. If you allow any harm to come to them, then you will die. The second rule, do not kill any humans or Pokèmon. Once again, they are the ancestors of the modern people and Pokèmon. The third rule, in some cases, there will be a difficult choice. You can allow one to die in order to save thousands or you can kill thousands to save one. All in all, it is your choice. But think of the consequences.**_ Dialga closed his eyes. _**However, there is one that you cannot save and you all will meet him. He is King Charlie I and is destined to die. You will never meet him as a human though, but as a Blaziken. But his sons must survive.**_

Honchkrow, who wasn't really a legendary Pokèmon, answered, "Protect, try we will."

_**This pleases us. We will send you into the past now. Spirit, when the mission is complete, you will be able to return everyone to the future. Is that understood? Also, you may encounter the moon and sun. **_

"**The moon and sun? Pokèmon that can control the moon and sun? I didn't know there was such a thing.**" Spirit flicked an ear in confusion.

_**These two dragons are nearly as old as Palkia and I. When the egg that held Arceus hatched, we were also created as a result. Arceus formed the dragon siblings, Sundra and Moondra, sortly after. Once again, I am not shocked that you've never heard of them. They are silent now, but once raged in a furious battle. They still exist too. They are resting until they are called forth once again.**_

Mercury glanced sideways at Karen. "**So we might encounter Sundra and Moondra?**"

_**Yes. The probability is good. They are the ones to defeat Chargon once and for all with the help of the legendary trainer with the Pikachu. Sundra lives on Sola Island and Moondra on Luna Island. **_Dialga answered. Then, staring at Spirit, asked, _**I will send you into the past now. Heed what I've told you and you will do fine. Is that clear?**_

"**Yes. That is understood."** She answered with a nod. Then a bright light covered her body and she felt herself being flown into the past.

_**Good luck, Spirit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ahhhh!**" Kyle yelped as he felt himself tumbling head-over-heels as he and the others were being teleported into the past. The, abruptly, he felt himself slam headfirst into the ground. He leaped to his feet and felt the electricity flow through his body.

Spirit was calmer. She smelled the air and noticed that the impact of humans on the environment was considerably less than in the present. Her eyes scanned the area. Dialga had teleported them to a lush forest. Pidgey and Starly voices could be heard in the trees. "**Well, at least we're not thrown in the middle of a deadly battle…**" She muttered to herself.

"True is that. Spirit but time different in we are." Honchkrow babbled. He fluttered to a branch and watched a flock of Starly glare at him. "Can try it you. Stronger am I." He warned the birds.

Amanda stretched her rainbow colored wings and folded them neatly. "**So what century are we in? This is that past, right? Do you think we'll meet the legendary trainer?**" She asked Spirit.

Karen answered her. "**No. Dialga said we'd be in the time of King Charlie I and he existed long before the legendary trainer.**"

Then they heard the sound of thunder. All looked up and saw a massive creature flying in the sky. "**What's that?**" Mark whimpered.

The creature was twice the size of a Lugia and was covered in red and black scales. The beast flew with its long reddish colored wings. Its snout was long and, though it was so far up in the sky, any Pokèmon with good vision could see that there were long fangs shooting out of the mouth of the beast. There were three long spikes coming out of each side of its face and two long horns coming from the top of its head. On its long tail were two spikes that could puncture nearly any type of armor. Everyone watched in fear as the monster swooped down and grab something that was on the ground. "**What did it grab?**" Heather wondered nervously.

Spirit answered, "**That thing just grabbed a Snorlax. And it carried it off.**" She was clearly afraid. _**A monster that big has got to have awesome power and strength. We're going to have to be careful.**_ She began to worry. But, realizing that she was the leader of the group, said in a confident voice, "**Come on. We've handled things that were worst that this. Remember that machine monster we fought? That was far more terrifying that this Chargon.**"

Mark glanced into the sky and muttered, "**So that thing was Chargon.**" He shuddered.

The Starly began to chatter once again. "The monster has been attacking this region often. Please. We've lost many lives trying to fight that creature." They all said in unison.

A Staravia fluttered out of the trees and landed near the Starly. "I've noticed that the Chargon has the power of transformation. Well, I mean that he can turn others into Pokèmon." He shook his head. "Just thinking of the idea is almost laughable…a human becoming a Pokèmon. Hah! How funny!"

Honchkrow opened his wings and dropped a few branches so he could perch on the same branch as Staravia. "Funny not is this. Danger are lives. Help needed humans do." He told the starling.

The Staravia paused for a second, then answered, "So you intend on helping these humans? Blah! A waste of time this is. None of you stand a chance against the Chargon. He is the ruler of all things evil. You cannot defeat him."

Spirit wiggled her tail and shut her eyes. "**Y'know, I might just believe that. Except we've been through worst things than that Chargon. I honestly think we stand a chance.**"

The Starly began to chirp. "No way! No way!" They sang in an annoying voice.

Karen raised her long neck to stare at the birds. "**Yes way. Chargon has to be stopped. If we're the only ones who can, then so be it.**"

"Fine. Go." Staravia opened his wings and flew off into the sky. The flock of Starly shot out after him.

Amanda rolled her eyes and muttered,** "Well, that was a waste of time."**

"**Not necessarily.**" Spirit answered. "**We learned that Chargon does indeed have the power to turn humans into Pokèmon at will. Now we need to go to a human settlement in order for us to see just how much damage this Chargon did.**"

"**I have a bad feeling about this.**" Kyle mumbled.

Heather nodded, "**You're not the only one.**"

Spirit led the group out of the forest and into the fields. Right away they realized that things were not right. In the field was harvesting tools and bundles of hay. However, there were no humans. None to be found. Spirit smelt the air. It smelled like humans. Then, out of some uncut grass, a Teddiursa leaped out. She looked panicked.

"Help me!" She cried out, waving her little bear paws into the air. Behind her was a pack of Poochyena.

"Get her! She's going to steal our food!" The leader of the Poochyena called to his pack mates.

Spirit stepped in front of the Poochyena leader and growled, "**You had best rethink your decision before you harm this Teddiursa.**" Her tail whipped in anger.

The Poochyena hesitated. "Oh? You think you're so powerful. You're an albino Mightyena. What's so special about you? We've faced many Mightyena and won." The leader barked.

Spirit bared her teeth to the leader and snarled, "**I can easily kill you. I hope you know that, runt.**"

The Poochyena paused and considered the situation. Spirit was much larger than they were. And she smelt like something mythical. The leader answered, "Fine. You can eat the bear. I don't care anyway." With that, they turned and walked away.

The Teddiursa lowered her head in gratitude. "Thank you for saving me. Please, can you tell me what has happened at the castle? I am worried about the princes and the king. I was working in the field when, suddenly, I was a Pokèmon." She explained.

Mercury lowered his head to look at the Teddiursa. "**How far away is the castle?**" He asked.

"Not far. Just over the hill." She pointed. Then she whimpered, "Please help our king." With that, she took off into the fields.

Spirit watched her leave, then trotted toward the hill. With her keen hearing, she heard the sounds of screams and shouts. With a deep breath, she topped the hill and looked on the other side. Sure enough, there was the castle but with no humans in sight. _**Chargon has already attacked. Dialga said that the king will be a Blaziken.**_ She smelt the ground, trying to pick up the scent of fire.

"**What are you doing, Spirit?**" Amanda asked. She flapped closer to the white Mightyena and watched the activity from the castle.

"**Trying to smell the king.**" Spirit answered.

Kyle joked, "**Probably has to stink. I don't think these people bathed much.**"

Heather raised a paw and smacked the back of Kyle's head. "**That's not funny. Probably true, but not funny.**" She scolded.

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes, "**Sheesh. We are going to have to be respectful to this king. But, if my memory serves me correctly, didn't King Charlie I cause a war between his people?**"

Spirit thought for a second, trying to recall history. "**It's been so long since I was a human, I don't remember.**"

Amanda fluffed up her wings and began to preen. As she did, she mumbled to Karen, "**I think you're right. Charlie did cause a civil war and was killed as a result.**"

Mercury frowned, "**Humans and their wars. We Pokèmon have had our clashes, but never to the same extent as humans.**"

"**Well aren't you wonderful? At least humans don't get themselves captured into little balls and are at the beck and call of their masters.**" Kyle retorted. He glared at Mercury.

Mercury glared back. "**You just proved my point. Kyle, though you have the body of a Raikou, your mind is still human.**"

"**Why you little…!**" Kyle bellowed. Sparks shot from his body as he stood his ground against the much larger Lugia.

Spirit shook her head. "**Idiots. Stop it. We need to find this king. Now straighten up and act your age. Is that understood?**" Both Kyle and Mercury nodded meekly.


	3. Chapter 3

The scent of various Pokèmon filled the nose of Heather. She knew that Mercury and Kyle had a difficult time getting along. _**Probably because both are adults males, which would explain the sudden aggression.**_She thought. Her tail streamers flowed forward and the long violet mane flowed behind her back. Her red eyes locked on a tall red Pokèmon with a crimson cape draped over its shoulders. It was clearly a male Blaziken and he looked distressed. He walked outside the castle and kept pacing back and forth. Heather turned to Spirit and muttered, "**See that Blaziken up ahead? The one with the cape? That must be the king.**"

Spirit nodded and twitched an ear. "**Yeah. That must be him.**" She broke out into a run. The Blaziken saw her approaching and released a jet of fire by accident. "**Whoa! Easy! We're not here to hurt you.**" Spirit explained, dodging the fire.

The king Bliziken hesitated and glanced down at his hands, which were now talons. "Sorry. Please, tell me, what has happened here? Why do I look like this?" His voice cracked slightly. It was painfully obvious that he was nervous.

Spirit bowed low and answered, "**Sire, an evil Pokèmon called Chargon has done this to you. We are here to defeat it and return you and your people back to human form.**"

King Charlie narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "How do I know you didn't do this to me? You're with the traitors. You have to be. This must be a trick of Crompain. He's been a thorn in my side for the past few months. Always questioning my methods of rule. Arceus made me the king, not him. It is not his place to judge. I am the king."

Karen shot a glance at Amanda and whispered, "**If memory serves me, Crompain was the one who ended the reign of Charlie. He was there as Charlie was executed. In fact, Crompain also exiled the sons Jim and Chuck. Chuck would later become King Charlie II and Jim would be King Jim II.**"

"**How do you know so much? I never paid attention in history class.**" Amanda muttered.

Karen laughed, "**I don't know. I'm just interested in that kind of stuff.**"

Spirit ignored the two and said to the king, "**We're not with Crompain. He's probably a Pokèmon right now anyway. Besides none of us has the power to turn humans into Pokèmon.**"

"Oh? A white Mightyena must have some kind of power. A mystic power. A power that can do horrible things to humans." The king answered with a hint of snobbery in his voice.

Kyle rolled his eyes and growled, "**Just shut up. We're here to help you. I mean, if you think you can save your people, then be my guest. You can fight Chargon.**"

Charlie blinked in confusion. He was not used to being stood up to. "I beg your pardon?"

"**You heard me. If you think you're so strong, you fight Chargon and leave us out of it.**" Sparks shot from Kyle's back. He was getting angry.

The king backed up a step and asked, "Chargon? That cursed dragon is the one that did this to us?"

"**I just said that a few minutes ago.**" Spirit muttered, twitching her tail with annoyance.

"I see. Well, if you are here to defeat Chargon, then you are my ally. I am sorry for misjudging you. I can see that you are not with Crompain after all. If you were, his forces would already be storming the castle." The Blaziken smiled and nodded to the group. "Come on inside. It'll be safer in there."

Spirit glanced at Amanda, Karen, and Mercury. They were too large to fit inside the castle. Mercury nodded, "**We understand, Spirit. We can stand guard outside.**"

"**That's good. Thank you.**" Spirit answered. She walked inside the castle with Heather, Mark, and Kyle. Honchkrow flew overhead, dodging random chandeliers. Charlie made his way into the heart of the castle. Then everyone heard the sound of wings beating down the stone halls.

"Is that what?" Honchkrow wondered, perching on a chandelier.

Suddenly, a Noctowl and a Pidgeot shot past the group. Both were chattering wildly.

"Hold on, brother!" The Noctowl cried, flapping his wings hard in order to keep up with the Pidgeot.

The Pidgeot laughed, "Jim, you are so slow!" He flew higher and nearly slammed into a chandelier. "That was close."

Spirit watched as the birds shot overhead. The Pidgeot was quicker in the air, but the Noctowl's wings made no sound as they beat. "**Who are they?**" She asked Charlie.

The Blaziken pointed to the Pidgeot, "That is my son, Charlie. Everyone calls him Chuck. And that," pointing at the Noctowl, "is my other son, Jim." The birds flew down another hall, continuing their cheerful yells.

"**So they will be future kings?**" Mark asked.

"Chuck will be because he is the oldest. Jim will be a duke. Unless his brother dies or has no legitimate children, Jim cannot be king. It is the rule of the land. The eldest son will be the ruler." Charlie explained.

"**Lemme get this straight. If Chuck was killed or if he had no children, then Jim could be king? That's the only way?**" Kyle asked with confusion.

"Chuck has to be dead for Jim to take over. Even without children, Chuck would be king until death. If Jim is alive, then he would be next in line for the throne. You cannot have two kings at once." Charlie sounded annoyed with the Raikou. His bluish eyes focused on Kyle. "I can tell that you're not from here. Your lack of knowledge is astounding."

"**Well…at least I'm not going to be execu—OW! Heather!**" Kyle turned to face his sister, who had just slammed her paw on top of his in order to keep him silent.

"**Idiot. Remember what Dialga told us. You almost blew it.**" Heather scolded quietly. Kyle immediately understood what she meant and nodded. They turned to Mark. "**Do not say a word about the future.**" Heather warned her cousin.

The Entei nodded, "**I can do that. I'm not even sure what happened in the past that would cause a problem for the future.**"

Charlie noticed the hushed conversation between the three beasts and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Spirit, having heard the conversation, answered, "**Nothing is wrong. Tell me; is Sola Island and Luna Island within your kingdom?**"

"Yes. They are. Why?"

"**We're going to need to visit there soon.**"


	4. Chapter 4

King Charlie had no idea why this strange Mightyena wanted to go to the sacred islands. He looked at Spirit with cold eyes and considered his situation. If I do not take them to the islands, then these creatures might grow violent and attack. I do not want them to take out their fury upon my people. He glanced down at his Blaziken hands and hesitated. However, maybe the twin dragons can help us.

Spirit watched the king. She could see that he was having a difficult time deciding whether or not to cooperate. Nevertheless, they were going to Luna and Sola Islands. She glanced at the others. Heather, Kyle, and Mark stood firm. If the king had decided to fight, they would back up Spirit.

Finally, Charlie answered Spirit's request to go to the islands. "I suppose I can arrange us to visit the islands. Provided that you do not antagonize the dragons that live on the islands."

"**We won't bother the order**." Spirit assured the king.

King Charlie sighed and nodded. "Very well. We will leave in ten minutes. But I fear that there is a slight problem. You want to go to an island, yes? Islands have water surrounding them. And there are no humans to pilot the boats. How do you expect us to reach the islands without a boat? I cannot walk on water. And neither can you."

Spirit paused for a second. She considered the situation. Then Heather spoke up. "**I can walk on water. I can easily pull a boat to the islands. No one would have to get wet**." The Suicune looked at the king. "**I am not afraid to pull the boat**."

Charlie shut his eyes for a second or two. "Good. We'll leave shortly. Meet me next to the river. I hope your Suicune friend really can walk on water." With that, he turned and walked down a hallway.

Kyle watched the king vanish. "**He gives me the creeps. Seems way too formal**."

"**He's the king. He has to act formal**." Spirit replied. She turned around then began trotting toward the exit. Out of nowhere, two bird Pokèmon dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Spirit.

The Noctowl, Prince Jim, turned his gaze on Spirit. "I heard that you are going to Luna and Sola Island. Do you realize the danger that those islands contain? I would recommend that you did not go there." He spoke in a soft tone.

The Pidgeot, Prince Chuck, agreed, "It is too dangerous. But I would be happy to accompany you and your party to the islands in order to maintain your safety."

Jim turned to face his older brother and hooted, "Of course, you have to show off in front of them."

"Naturally. I am the crown prince and therefore I must find me a queen." Prince Chuck answered.

"But these are not bird Pokèmon. Well, except for that Honchkrow." Jim nodded toward Honchkrow.

"Not am I female. Male." Honchkrow growled, somewhat insulted.

Jim fluffed up his feathers and bowed his head. "Forgive me, friend. It's hard to tell a male from a female sometimes."

"**That's true. Some Pokèmon are hard to determine which is male and which is female**." Spirit nodded her head and looked at both princes. "**Maybe you can help us after all. Can you tell us who Crompain is?**"

Both princes looked shocked. "You don't know?" They said in unison.

"**Not really**." Spirit admitted. "**Do any of you know who Crompain is?**" She glanced at her friends.

Kyle shook his head, "**Nope. His name sounds painful though**."

"**His name sounds somewhat familiar, but I don't know who he is**." Heather answered.

Mark shook his head, "**No. Was he a lord or something?**"

Chuck glared at the stone floor and shut his eyes. "Crompain is not a lord or a duke. He's not anything, except a thorn in my father's side. He is constantly challenging my father. Crompain says that father never listens to the people. That's not true. Father listens to his people. But Arceus put him in the position as king and that alone gives my father the right to do what he wishes. We cannot argue with Arceus, can we?"

"**No. We cannot**." Spirit answered, remembering the epic battle where Arceus was killed. It seemed like yesterday to her, but it was three years ago.

Jim continued where his brother left off, "Crompain is trying to form an army to fight my father. Says that the monarchy is a relic of the past."

Kyle shook his head, "**Sounds like this Crompain guy is trouble**."

"He is. I fear that if the enemy force grows too large, we won't be able to stop him from attacking the castle. He might even kill our father." Jim added with a heavy sigh.

Spirit paused and said, "**We're not here to interfere with your struggle against Crompain. We're just here to fight Chargon.**"

"Some say that Chargon is in an alliance with Crompain. Some say that Crompain managed to tame that evil dragon." Chuck growled. His feathers puffed up slightly.

"**All the more reason for us to get rid of that Chargon!**" Kyle declared, stamping his feet angrily. Sparks shot from his body.

Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head. "**We can't be getting involved with the past, Kyle.**" She whispered fiercely.

Kyle's tail flipped back and forth with fury, but he knew that his sister was right. "**Fine. I'll stay quiet.**"

Jim raised a wing and said, "We shall join you to the islands. If confronting this danger means the end of Crompain, then we will face the danger."

Chuck nodded, and then froze. Something was behind Spirit and the others. Something rather large. "**Chuck? What is behind me?**" Spirit asked, twisting her ears to hear. She glanced behind her and saw a large Garchomp glaring at her. "**Ahh! Who are you?**" She barked, feeling her fur stand on end.

The Garchomp leaned down to stare into the eyes of Spirit. "That's just what I was about to ask you. Listen, runt, you had better have a good excuse to be talking to the princes." His voice was sharp and it was clear that he wanted an answer right then.

"**I am Spirit and these are my friends. We've come to help the humans return to their true forms. Who are you?**"

The large male Garchomp snorted with suspicion. His face was so close to Spirit's that she could smell his foul breath and see his enormous fangs. "I am Sir Jeremiah and you are not allowed to speak to the princes." He growled.

"They're okay. They're trying to help the king." Another voice rang out in the darkness. All eyes turned to see that a Dragonite was approaching. The antennae on the dragon twitched slightly. Her voice was low and gentle.

Sir Jeremiah jerked in surprise. His eyes narrowed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"For long enough to know that we can trust these strangers." She answered.

Jim and Chuck glanced at each other and said, "Jean? Is that you?"

"Yes. It is I." The Dragonite replied.

Spirit hesitated before asking, "**And who exactly are you?**"

"I am the sister of the king." She answered.

"And quite the annoying one…" Jeremiah added with a snicker.

Mark, Kyle, and Heather looked at each other with confusion. "**You're the sister of Charlie?**" Heather gasped.

Jean twitched her tail and folded her wings neatly. "Yes. I was visiting when I was transformed into a Dragonite. My estate is on Luna Island. I fear that it has been destroyed."

Spirit sighed and thought, _**Wonderful. I have a feeling that we're in over our heads here.**_

Honchkrow seemed to think the same thing. He hopped toward Spirit and muttered, "People many too there are."

"**More than before…**" Spirit agreed. Then she felt a presence in her head. It was Karen's telepathic voice.

_**Spirit. Trouble. Chargon is coming fast and there isn't much we can do about it.**_ Karen's telepathic voice was urgent.

Spirit wished that she could use telepathy right then. "**You need to take cover.**" She said to the princes, Jeremiah, and Jean.

"Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"**Because the alternative is to die.**"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh!" Karen could hear the screams of Pokèmon as Chargon approached. She never could have imaged just how massive the evil dragon was. She, Mercury, and Amanda flew toward cover, dodging Golbats and Fearows as they flew.

"**Get out of the way!**" Amanda roared, dipping low to avoid a Wingull. She felt her belly scrape the grass as she flew.

Mercury glanced over his shoulder and saw Chargon. "**He's coming!**"

Chargon was twice the size of a Lugia and had a build similar to a Charizard, except more muscular. His scales were red and black. At least, that was what was originally thought. The black scales were not scales at all. They were large pores in the body of Chargon that could release fire when he was angry. As he flew, Chargon's body would occasionally burst into flames due to these pores. When that happened, it would appear that a massive ball of fire was flying in the sky.

"Run!" A Nidoking bellowed, running. Chargon spotted the Nidoking and dived toward the earth. He flared sharply and landed. His long claws dug into the ground. His arms rose toward the sky, almost as if he was cursing the sun itself.

"**Everyone under the sun and moon will parish!**" Chargon roared in a rasp voice. Fire began to erupt from his pores and his body burst into flames.

Amanda landed in a tree and watched as Chargon used his Overheat attack. Fire shot in all directions, hitting many Pokèmon and buildings. Straw huts burst into flames. Grass Pokèmon shriveled and died. "**It's a massacre.**" Amanda whispered to no one.

Then Chargon turned to face Amanda. "**You. Ho-oh. You are also a fire Pokèmon. Do you wish to challenge me?**" His golden eyes locked right into hers.

"…**no…**" Amanda replied meekly. She hunkered down into her feathers and tried to make herself look small.

Chargon bellowed in laughter. "**I see. You fear me. That is wise. It is wise to fear me.**" He approached Amanda and growled, "**I can sense a time distortion. You are not from here.**" His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "**Dialga is interfering with time.**" Amanda did not speak. She could not. Her mouth was dry. Chargon laughed again. "**Young fool. You have no comprehension of what I am capable of. Here. Let me show you my power by destroying this region.**" His body began to burn brightly as fire began to spit from the pores.

"**Oh no…**" Amanda whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Chargon screamed in shock. "**Who did that?**" He snarled, turning around to view his assailant.

A Garchomp stood his ground. "Fiend! You will never lay a hand on this fair kingdom! Not while I still breath!"

"**Fool. You will die alongside of your kingdom.**" Chargon growled and swung his tail forward. The Garchomp dodged nimbly and began to dig underground. The evil dragon watched in amusement. "**I am amazed at your stupidity. I have the ability levitate. You're pathetic attempts at ground-type attacks will not harm me.**" Chargon lunged forward, trying to catch the mach Pokèmon in his jaws.

"Curses!" The Garchomp leaped aside. However, one of the fangs scraped his side, drawing blood. He dropped to one knee and growled.

"**Hah!**" Chargon laughed.

"Hah, yourself!" A new voice screamed. A Dragonite leaped into the fight and sent Chargon flying with a well-aimed Dragon Claw attack.

Amanda blinked at the Dragonite. Then she saw Spirit, Honchkrow, Kyle, Heather, and Mark approaching. A Noctowl and a Pidgeot was hovering not too far away from Spirit. "**Spirit?**" Amanda called, opening her wings and flying toward her friend.

"**Amanda? Where are Karen and Mercury?**" Spirit asked.

Amanda landed and shook her head. "**I don't know. I lost them when Chargon came. Spirit, he's powerful. Deadly powerful. I don't know if we can beat him.**"

Spirit sighed and watched as Jeremiah, the Garchomp, continued to dodge blows. His side was bleeding badly. Then she looked at Jean, the Dragonite, who was growling angrily at Chargon. "**We need to go to Luna and Sola Island. Now. But we need to chase off Chargon before we leave.**"

_**What do you want us to do, Spirit?**_ Mercury's telepathic voice echoed in Spirit's mind. Spirit jerked with surprise. She had forgotten that a Lugia has the ability to communicate from long distances with telepathy. But she could not respond. Mercury began to explain the situation. _**Karen and I are in the river. The king is taking shelter inside of a cave. He's safe, for the time being.**_ _**But I have a feeling that this safety won't last long.**_

Spirit began to worry about her friends, but knew that for the moment they were safe. "**Jeremiah. Jean. Go assist the king. I can handle Chargon on my own.**" Spirit said quietly. The Garchomp and the Dragonite nodded and flew in the direction of the river. Once they were out of sight, Spirit roared, "**You will never prevail in your quest to destroy the world! I shall put an end to your reign!**" With her battle cry, she lunged at Chargon.

"**Oh? Do you think you can defeat me, little one?**" Chargon laughed and swung his tail forward. He was going to swat Spirit away from him.

"Spirit!" Honchkrow saw the attack and flew toward Chargon. "Slash Night!" He cried as his wings turned a purplish color. Chargon looked up just in time to see Honchkrow slam his wings into him with a fierce Night Slash attack.

"**That was pathetic. Do you realize that I am far stronger than you?**" Chargon snarled. Then he opened his mouth and used Flamethrower. Honchkrow tried to dodge the attack, but was scorched. He dropped to the ground like a stone.

"**Honchkrow! Are you okay?**" Spirit cried, running toward her fallen friend. She nuzzled him.

"Ow. Hurt did that." Honchknow fluttered to his feet and examined his burnt feathers. Spirt cringed. She hated the smell of burnt feathers.

Chargon watched Spirit with amusement. "**Fool. Have you no understanding of just how powerful I am? I can destroy you.**"

"**Then do it!**" A new voice bellowed. Amanda shot out from her hiding spot and attacked, using Brave Bird. The attack did nothing,

Chargon snarled, "**Wretched fool."** He lowered his body almost to the earth. Then the various pores on his body began to glow brightly.

Spirit watched his actions with fear. "**Oh this can't be good.**"

Chargon growled and spread his wings wide, allowing more pores to be exposed. Then he roared, "**Eruption!**" All pores on his back exploded with fire and lava. The destructive fire flew in all directions.

"**RUN!**" Spirit screamed to her friends, but it was too late. They were overrun with lava.


	6. Chapter 6

Lava spewed in all directions. Spirit saw the inferno approach her and knew that her time had run out. "**Run!**" She screamed. The lava slammed into the group and Spirit shut her eyes. However, to Spirit's shock, the lava did not touch her. It was hot, but she did not feel herself burning to death. _**What's going on?**_ She wondered. Slowly, her eyes opened and she saw that a protective barrier bubble was covering her and her friends. Lava completely covered it, but those inside was not harmed.

"**A barrier?**" Heather gasped. She looked at her brother and cousin to make sure that they were fine. Both Kyle and Mark were shaken but uninjured.

Honchkrow fluffed up his feathers and muttered, "Are lucky we."

Spirit nodded, "**We are lucky. Who caused this barrier?**"

_**Spirit? Are you okay?**_ The telepathic voice of Karen could be heard in Spirit's head. _**Mercury and I saw the attack and put up a barrier to keep you safe. But I can sense that there is another being that is assisting us in keeping this barrier up.**_ Spirit breathed a sigh of relief. Then Karen added, _**Chargon left. I guess he figured that nothing can survive Eruption. And the king is still safe. He and his sons are here with us now. And there is a Garchomp and Dragonite who joined us.**_

"**Good. Everyone is safe.**" Spirit told her friends.

Kyle nodded, "**Excellent. So can we go to the island now and meet those dragons?**"

"**Yes. It should be safe now. And Karen told me that someone else is helping in keeping up the barrier. I have a feeling that someone powerful has sensed our peril and decided to help.**" Spirit sat down and watched as the barrier began to vanish. The lava had completely hardened, forming a hard shell that covered the green grass.

"**That lava hardened fast.**" Heather observed.

Once the barrier was gone, Spirit placed a paw on the rock hard ground. It was still warm from the lava, but it was safe to walk. "**Come on.**" She called to her friends and made her way up a hill. She looked at the valley below. The lava did not touch this area. Pokèmon who survived Chargon's attack were collapsed on the grass, nursing wounds. The river ran across the valley and two Lugia stood at the waters edge with a Blaziken, a Dragonite, a Garchomp, a Noctowl, and a Pidgeot. Spirit rushed down the hill, happy to see that her friends were still alive.

"Glad to see that you survived." Charlie said when Spirit approached him. He looked up the hill and shook his head. "My fair land. Destroyed by a raging Pokèmon."

Jim lowered his head. "I cannot believe that the castle was destroyed." His voice sounded heavy with emotion.

"**At least we're alive.**" Karen muttered. She turned to Spirit and added, "**I can't believe how big Chargon is. Why didn't Dialga mention that?**"

Spirit shrugged her shoulders. "**I don't know.**" She was starting to grow impatient. Every moment they wasted talking; Chargon could be turning more humans into Pokèmon. "**I think we need to be going to Luna and Sola Islands. Now.**" She turned and began to head upstream.

Charlie raised a clawed hand. "Right. A boat. We need a boat." He looked around. "There are no boats."

"**No kidding. Chargon destroyed the boats when he attacked.**" Karen grunted as she walked by. "**Spirit. Can we leave this baggage behind and just fly to the island?**"

Spirit stopped walking and glanced back. She knew that Amanda, Karen, Mercury, and Honchkrow could fly to the island. Honchkrow couldn't, but the other three could carry at least a little extra weigh. Heather could run on the water's surface, so she did not need a boat. However, Spirit, Kyle, and Mark could not fly or run on the water.

Jean and Jeremiah glanced at each other. "We could try to find a boat. Might take a few minutes, though." Jeremiah offered.

"**Go.**" Spirit ordered. Both Jeremiah and Jean flew into the sky in search for a boat. "**This is taking too long.**" She grumbled.

Suddenly a voice rang out inside Spirit's mind. It was a voice of something ancient. The voice reminded her of Dialga or Palkia. Or even Arceus. _**Have patience, young one. We will meet soon enough.**_ The voice was clearly female. Spirit blinked in shock. She had never expected to hear the telepathic voice of one of the twin dragons. She wanted to answer the dragon, but knew that she could not. The voice continued, _**I understand your plight. I also understand that you are not from this time. Dialga and Palkia's blessings are with you. I am on Luna Island. Find me.**_

Spirit shook her head. "**Karen. Mercury. Can either of you communicate with a legendary dragon from this far?**" She asked.

The Lugia glanced at each other. "**Probably. Why?**" Mercury asked cautiously.

Spirit answered, "**Which dragon lives on Luna Island?**"

"**Moondra, I think.**" Amanda answered. She tucked her wings close to her body and stared hard at Spirit. "**Why are you asking this?**"

Spirit flipped her tail back and forth. "**She spoke to me through telepathy.**"

"**WHAT?**" All eyes focused on Spirit.

"**Moondra spoke to me. She's waiting for us.**" Spirit shivered. Her eyes closed and she whispered, "**She knows why we're here.**"

Charlie looked at Spirit sideways. "Oh? That is a good thing, yes?"

Spirit sat down and licked a paw. "**It's hard to say. I've never heard of Moondra before.**"

"You haven't?" Chuck looked shocked. "And I thought you knew everything."

Right then, Jean and Jeremiah flew back. "Sorry, Spirit. All the boats were destroyed. So how do you suggest we get to Luna Island?" Jean asked as she landed.

Spirit growled under her breath. Naturally this could not be easy. Never is. "**I suppose we'll have to find another way.**"

_**I understand that you are having difficulty coming to me. I can assist you.**_ Moondra's voice echoed in the mind of Spirit. Spirit glanced toward the river and noticed that several fins were approaching rapidly. _**I am sending you a few of my allies to help you.**_

A Sharpedo stuck its head from the water. "We come to help you. But please hurry. We are not used to breathing fresh water. It hurts our gills." The leader of the Sharpedo gasped. A couple other Sharpedo appeared with a massive shell. "Get in and we shall swim you to Luna Island."

"**Okay.**" Spirit agreed cautiously. She leaped on top of the shell. Her claws clicked on the surface of the shell. "**I don't think we can get everyone on this shell. Jean, Jeremiah, Chuck, Jim, and King Charlie? I think it would be wise for you to stay behind.**"

"What if Chargon attacks us again?" Charlie asked.

Kyle shrugged, "**Run?**"

"That's reassuring." Jeremiah muttered, shaking his head.

"**Just be glad that we're going for help.**" Spirit answered with a slight growl. She watched as Mark and Kyle joined her on the shell. Heather leaped daintily on the water's surface and waited as Amanda and Honchkrow took wing. Karen and Mercury dived into the water and all began their journey toward Luna Island, home of the legendary dragon, Moondra.


	7. Chapter 7

The water splashed up around the shell as the Sharpedo swam. Mark was not pleased with the idea of being wet. "**Sometimes being an Entei is not good at all.**" He complained.

"**Stop whining.**" Kyle groaned. He had grown tired of the constant complaining that his cousin insisted on continuing. "**Shut up.**"

Mark moaned, "**I just got splashed.**" Steam rose from his paw.

Spirit ignored the conversation and continued her surveillance at the head of the shell. She saw the island rising from the water. It seemed like an abandoned island. As they approached the shore, Spirit could hear screams and shouts coming from the island. "**I wonder what's going on.**" She muttered.

The Sharpedo released the shell and swam back to deeper waters. Spirit, Kyle, and Mark leaped onto shore. "**At last! Land!**" Mark cheered.

Heather reached shore as well. "**I enjoyed running on water.**" She said happily.

Karen and Mercury joined Amanda and Honchkrow in the air. They landed and looked around the shore. "**Where is the welcoming committee?**" Amanda wondered.

"**We need to go to the town. That might provide us with some answers.**" Spirit stated as she began to trot toward civilization. She could hear the cries growing louder and louder. Then she saw the chaos. "**Chargon beat us. He has already been here.**"

Various Pokèmon raced around the small town, scared. There were no humans in sight. No humans and no mysterious dragon. Spirit and the others made their way into the collection of Pokèmon. Located in the center of the town was a stone shrine. In the middle of the shire was a black gem. The streets were made of stone and dirt. The buildings were made of either wood or stone. "**Feels like I'm trapped in Pewter City or something.**" Kyle muttered as he looked at the town.

"**Either that or this town is something an Onix vomited out.**" Amanda agreed.

Spirit glanced back at the Raikou and Ho-oh. "**Silence. We do not want to disrespect Moondra. Where ever she is.**" She looked back toward the shrine. Then she noticed something strange. "**A human?**" She gasped.

Standing in front of the shrine was a human girl, probably in her late teens, with long black hair and red eyes. The girl smiled at Spirit and began to walk to her. Then she spoke. Her voice did not sound like it belonged to a legendary Pokèmon. She sounded exactly like a human. "Hello, friend." The girl bent down to scratch one of Spirit's ears.

When the girl's hand touched Spirit's head, thousands of images flowed into Spirit's mind. Thousands upon thousands. Spirit was stunned by the sheer vividness of these images. Then the girl removed her hand, allowing Spirit to recover slightly. The girl smiled again and placed her hand back on Spirit's head. "**…**" Spirit cringed as images continued to flow into her. She saw things. Horrible things. Spirit saw a white dragon attacking. She saw Groudon and Kyogre waging war. She saw a human male staring into her eyes and smiling. She saw that human male leap from a cliff, right as the white dragon and the black dragon released their Hyper Beam attacks. She watched as the man fell into the sea, dead. She saw a blinding energy and saw as the white dragon and the black dragon were merged into one super-Pokèmon.

"I think you understand." The girl removed her hand. Spirit could breathe again.

"**W-what was that?**" Spirit asked, shaken.

The girl smiled and replied, "Memories. My memories."

Spirit gasped when she realized that the human girl was able to understand her. Then she realized that this girl was not really human. "**Moondra.**" She nodded.

"Yes." The girl said. Then black smoke came from her. Spirit watched as the girl became engulfed by the smoke.

Mark yelped, "**What's going on?**" Giant black wings emerged from the smoke and he heard a roar.

The smoke cleared. Spirit saw a giant black dragon standing in front of her. The dragon was slightly smaller than Chargon. In the center of the forehead of the dragon was a white circle. Spirit realized that the circle represented a full moon. There were two long horns jutting from the head of the dragon and spikes running down the armored chest. Long legs and fairly long arms allowed the dragon to be bipedal. Her wings were similar to a Dragonite, but much larger. She bent her long neck down to stare at Spirit. "**Spirit. I am Moondra, the dragon of the night. Forgive me for my human appearance. I, like Sundra, can transform into anything we see. I happen to use my human form to go undetected into towns. I was not expecting Chargon to turn all the humans into Pokèmon, though.**"

Spirit asked, "**So you know about the situation on the mainland?**"

"**Of course. I may not be psychic, but I am not a fool. I can see all the destruction.**" Moondra answered.

"**Can you help?**" Spirit decided to ask.

Moondra snorted and growled deep in her throat. "**Of course.**" She replied. "**Chargon is a dreadful foe, born from destruction.**"

"**What?** **You know how Chargon came into being?**" Kyle yelped.

Moondra snorted again and answered, "**Yes. I was there when he was born. As I recall, he was created during the Great War. This war was not between humans. No. It was between the legendary Pokèmon. You've heard the legend of Groudon and Kyogre fighting as they tried to created more land and sea? Rayquaza had to stop the fight? No, that's not the entire story. True, Rayquaza did assist in keeping the human causalities down to a minimum. But he did not stop the war. You've probably also heard the story of Lugia stopping Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres from all-out destruction, yes? And of the war between Ho-oh and Lugia?"**

"**There was a war between Ho-oh and Lugia?**" Spirit asked. She had never heard that story before.

"**Yes. There was. But that story can be told later.**" Moondra swished her tail and continued, "**There was mass destruction between the Pokèmon. Innocent Pokèmon and humans were killed. He was killed.**"

"**Who is this he?**" Heather asked.

Moondra looked at her and said, "**He was the closest thing I ever had to a friend. He was a human, of course. A trainer, I suppose you could call him.** **But he was my friend.**" Her eyes lowered. "**It was after he died that the war stopped. You see, his soul became the Eclipse Stone and fused my brother and me together to become the ultimate Pokèmon.**"

"**Ultimate Pokèmon? Is there such a thing?**" Kyle asked skeptically.

Moondra turned her red eyes on to Kyle. "**Yes.**" She replied simply.

"**No way. All Pokèmon have a weakness. There is no ultimately powerful Pokèmon.**" Kyle insisted.

Moondra nodded, "**I agree with that. It is true that all Pokèmon have a weakness. All of them. By ultimate, I mean that it is the largest and most revered Pokèmon. This dragon, this supreme dragon, stopped the war with its divine roar.**"

Honchkrow laughed, "Roar divine? Hah!"

Moondra glared at him. "**What is so funny? It was because of the tri-headed dragon, Eclipsa, that the war was over.**"

Spirit shook her head. She wanted to hear more about Eclipsa and the war, but knew that Chargon was a threat. They did not have time to sit and listen to stories. "**Moondra. I am supposed to stop Chargon and take away his power to turn humans into Pokèmon. Can you help us?**"

"**You must tell us how Chargon was born first!**" Mark ordered.

Spirit growled as Moondra began to tell about the destruction dragon's birth. "**As we battled, our hatred and deaths of countless lives began to take on a physical form. Chargon's body is made up of ash and blood. Blood of those who died. Ash from the fire that scorched the earth. Chargon is a fire dragon, by the way. He can use the malice that came from the war to his advantage. After the war, a newborn Chargon went into hiding so that we could not locate and destroy him.**"

"**You knew of his creation?**" Karen asked.

"**Yes. All of us did. My brother and I took wing in search of Chargon. Rayquaza assisted us. None of us found him. He was deep within the earth. Groudon should have known of him. Heatran should have known about him as well. But neither said anything.**"

"**What happened next?**"

"**Chargon grew and gained strength. I knew that one day he would come forth to challenge us. And that day has come. I understand what needs to be done. Chargon must be sealed away. Only then will there be peace.**" Moondra opened her wings and began to flap. "**I am happy to help you. My brother should also agree to join you. He is on the next island in this river. You should have no problem finding it.**" She leaped into the sky and caught a breeze. Then she flew off toward the mountains on her island.

Spirit watched her go. "**Let's get out of here. Next stop is Sola Island so we can speak with Sundra.**"


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit watched as Moondra left, then she turned to face her friends. "**We need to go to Sola Island.**" She stated seriously. "**There is one problem. The Sharpedo have vanished. We are going to need a new way of transportation.**" She looked at Karen, Mercury, and Amanda. "**And I think flying would be the fastest way for us to get there.**"

Amanda's eyes widened. "**You can't be serious.**"

"**I don't know if we can carry Mark. He's the heaviest. I'm not even sure if Kyle or Heather would be too heavy.**" Karen said quietly.

Spirit sat down and sighed. "**I don't know if there's any other way. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important to the mission.**"

"**Besides, shouldn't a bunch of lean, mean, flying-machines be capable of hauling around a Raikou? You disappoint me, Mercury.**" Kyle taunted.

Mercury swished his tail, annoyed. "**Oh? Let's go, then. Get on.**" He lowered his body, allowing Kyle to get on his back. Kyle leaped on Mercury's back, nearly knocking Mercury to the ground. "**Oof! You need to lose weight.**" The Lugia groaned, regaining his balance.

Kyle used his claws to dig into Mercury's back, helping him hold on. "**I'd figure I'd be the skinniest of us all, considering how much hunting I do.**"

"**Are you fine to fly, Mercury?**" Karen asked. Once he nodded, she turned to Mark. "**I guess you're going to have to fly with me.**"

"**Why can't I fly with Amanda?**" Mark complained.

"**She's too small to fly with you on top of her. Get on.**" Karen lowered her body and Mark got on top of her. Like with Mercury, Karen almost was knocked down by the sheer weight of the Entei. "**Sheesh!**" She groaned, trying to stand.

Amanda glanced at Heather. "**Get on.**" She said.

"**Why? I can walk on water, remember?**" Heather grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. "**I guess you're free to fly without any weight.**"

Spirit shook her head and said, "**Not so fast. I need to be carried.**"

"**Man.**" Amanda grumbled and lowered her body. Spirit hopped on top and Amanda stood without any problem. "**At least you're light.**" She said, opening her wings.

After a few moments of struggling to rise into the sky, the Ho-oh, both Lugias, and Honchkrow flew. The Lugias, being weighed down, had to flap constantly to stay in the air. But they reached Sola Island in record time. "**Land-ho!**" Mark shouted from his position on Karen.

"**No kidding.**" She muttered, trying to ignore the pain in her wings. Mark was too heavy. Then she sensed something approaching. "**What the?**" She turned her neck and saw something red and black. "**Oh no!**" Karen yelped.

"**What?**" Mercury yelled to Karen. He was a little lower than her.

"**Chargon!**" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs. "**Evasive maneuvers!**"

Spirit could barely hear her. She also sense something terrible approaching. "**Not him again!**" She groaned when she saw the massive fire dragon approaching.

"**You thought you could escape my wrath!**" Chargon bellowed. He dived at Amanda.

"**Ahhhh! Hold on, Spirit!**" Amanda cried, diving toward the river. Chargon was hot on her tail. Amanda could almost feel his breath on her tail feathers. Spirit clung to the feathers and even used her mouth to latch onto Amanda.

"**Dive! Dive!**" Mercury shouted. He had an idea. He opened his mouth and a ball of light formed. The Aeroblast attack hit Chargon and knocked him off course slightly. However, instead of causing major damage to him, Chargon grew angrier.

Suddenly Chargon used Dragonbreath. The breath attack hit Amanda and Spirit. "**Ow!**" Amanda bellowed. She was getting closer to the river. "**Spirit, jump!**" She ordered.

"**What?**" Spirit gasped.

"**Jump into the water!**" Amanda yelled. When Spirit leaped into the water, Amanda was light enough to pull away from the water and soar back into the sky. Chargon followed her. It was then when Spirit realized that Amanda was leading Chargon to Sola Island.

Karen joined in the taunting of Chargon. _**Spirit. No matter what happens to us, you have to survive. Get to Sola Island and find Sundra.**_ The telepathic voice of Karen entered Spirit's mind.

Spirit watched in horror as Kyle released a Thunder attack after Mercury used Rain Dance. The attack was a direct hit and Chargon bellowed in pain. Then Chargon, rebounding on the attack, used Extemespeed to slam into Mercury. The horns and spines on Chargon raked into Mercury's side, cutting him open. Blood spilled onto the shore of Sola Island. Kyle fell off Mercury and landed on the shore, feet first.

Karen, seeing Mercury wounded, grew enraged. She jerked her head to the side, using Psychic to slam Chargon into the shore. Sand flew in all directions. As the sand and dust settled, Spirit saw Fire Blast hit Karen. She screamed and fell into the river. Chargon rose from the sand and growled. "**You all will die.**" He snarled.

Kyle bellowed, "**You will die!**" He rushed behind Chargon. However, Chargon whipped his body around and grabbed Kyle by the middle. Spirit watched as Chargon's teeth ripped into Kyle. The Raikou's blood stained the sand and Chargon threw Kyle into a tree. Kyle hit the trunk and fell to the earth. Spirit watched Kyle. He was not moving.

Mercury, wounded badly, leaped to his feet to help Kyle. Chargon easily dispatched him by grabbing Mercury's neck and jerking hard. Even from a distance, Spirit heard the snap of Mercury's neck breaking. Once Chargon released him, Mercury's lifeless body fell to the earth next to Kyle's.

Karen, blinded by rage, leaped for Chargon's throat. Chargon grinned, revealing sharp fangs and dodged her. Karen, twisting her neck, used Aeroblast. Chargon dodged yet again and the attack sailed on and hit Honchkrow. "Noooo! Ohhh!" Honchkrow cried as he hit the water.

Heather stood on top of the water. She watched Chargon chase after Karen once she was back in the sky. "**Take this.**" She growled, opening her mouth. Bubbles and foam shot out of her mouth in the form of Bubblebeam.

The attack hit Chargon, but to the surprise of Heather, made him laugh. "**Fool. Did you realize that I am a dual fire and dragon Pokèmon. Water does not have the same effect on me as it would a regular fire type.**" He crowed.

"**Oh no.**" Heather whispered as Chargon swooped down on the water and snapped her up in his jaws. Chargon shook her back and forth. He flew back toward the island and landed. Heather was still kicking in his jaws. Chargon jerked his neck and slammed Heather in the ground. He continued doing this until Heather stopped kicking and moving. He released her and she fell to the earth in a heap.

"**NO!**" Amanda shrieked and dived at Chargon. "**You killed my best friend!**"

Chargon looked up and watched Amanda in her dive. "**Fool**." He growled. Then he leaped into the sky and grabbed Amanda head-first. Chargon bit down hard and flung the Ho-oh into the water.

Only Mark and Karen remained to face against Chargon. Spirit felt Karen's mind in hers. _**Spirit. Stay back. Only you can save us.**_ Karen ordered her. With that, Karen used Hydro Pump. The attack was a direct hit and caused Chargon to bellow in pain.

Then Chargon used Crunch on Karen. She wailed in pain, then in shock as Chargon's teeth bit into her body. Mark tried to save her, but was knocked away from Chargon's tail. He fell into the water with a splash and a jet of steam rose from where he fell. Karen was released and backed away from Chargon with fury in her eyes. _**Spirit! It's over. I'm going to die as well. You must listen to me! I'm sure Sundra and Moondra can revive us. You have to get to Sundra in order to bring us back from the dead!**_ Karen's voice sounded helpless. Giving up, Karen raised her wings toward the sky and Chargon used Fire Blast to finish her off. Her body fell into the river.

"**NO!**" Spirit howled from her position in the river. She watched as Chargon inspected his damaged. Then he jerked and was thrown into the dirt by a new force. Spirit watched as a large white dragon with blue eyes flew out of the forest.

Chargon growled and retreated, leaving the white dragon to examine the fallen. The dragon landed and nuzzled Karen's body. "**What a shame this is for so many innocent to fall.**" He whispered. Then he noticed Spirit floating. "**The white beast.**" He said, opening his wings and flying to her. "**I will save you.**" He said gently as he grabbed Spirit from the water and carried her into the sky. As he flew, the white dragon said, "**Forgive my tardiness. I knew that you were in danger.**"

"**Who are you?**" Spirit was in no mood for any foolishness.

The white dragon glided toward the mountains. "**I am Sundra, dragon of the day.**"


	9. Chapter 9

The white wings of Sundra shimmered in the sun. His blue eyes focused on the mountains of Sola Island. His home was a cave that rested on a mountain cliff. Inside of the cave were various goods that he had collected throughout the ages. Sundra glanced downward at the white Mightyena. Spirit lay, exhausted, in his claws. _**Poor thing,**_ he thought.

Spirit, tired from treading water during the fight, was barely moving. Her ears flapped back and forth in the wind. Inside her mind, she heard the faint voice of Moondra. _**Spirit! Are you okay?**_ The voice of the black dragon echoed in the back of Spirit's mind.

Sundra sensed Moondra's attempt to communicate with Spirit. _**No. She is clearly not okay.**_ Sundra told his sister.

_**What about the others?**_

_**All dead.**_ Sundra closed his eyes. He glided on the breeze higher and could feel Moondra's loss.

_**Chargon.**_ Moondra's telepathic voice was steady. She could guess what happened. _**Was Spirit wounded?**_

_**No. **_Sundra answered.

_**That is good.**_ Moondra's voice grew more distant as Sundra approached his lair. _**When Spirit awakes, please let me know.**_

_**Can do.**_ Sundra noticed that Spirit began to stir. _**It appears that she is starting to come to.**_ He told Moondra. Sundra reached his lair and landed at the entrance. He held Spirit in his arms and walked inside the cave. Gold, silver, crystals, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and pearls filled the cave. Sundra laid Spirit on a pile of pearls and bent down to nudge Spirit. "**My child, arise.**" He told her.

Spirit opened her eyes and shook her head back and forth. As she stood, she groaned, "**I feel like a Machamp just pummeled me into the ground.**"

"**You had been swimming for a while.**" Sundra told her.

Spirit began to shake the water from her fur. "**Did anyone survive?**" She asked, somewhat fearful of the answer.

Sundra lowered his head and closed his eyes. "**I'm afraid not.**"

Spirit began to examine the white dragon. Sundra was a little taller than Moondra and smaller than Chargon. He had sapphire blue eyes, which was a contrast to Moondra's ruby eyes. His scales were blinding white. In the middle of his forehead was a golden sun. Sundra also had long horns shooting from the back of his head. His long wings were folded back. He had spines running down his back, which ended at the tip of his tail.

"**Why did you save me?**" Spirit asked.

Sundra rumbled, "**I foresaw that you were in danger. However, I was distracted by the problems on my island and could not get to you in time. It appears that Chargon has transformed the human inhabitances into Pokèmon.**"

"**Why has Chargon killed my friends?**" Spirit began to wail. This was the first time in a long while that she felt such sorrow. The pain that she felt was similar to the pain of Arceus dying.

Sundra sighed, "**Chargon is an evil being. He needs little reason to kill.**"

Spirit sat on her haunches and began to howl, "**No! No! No! My friends! No!**" Tears streamed down her fur. Then she began to grow angry. "**I will have my revenge. I will defeat Chargon.**"

Sundra nodded, "**I understand this pain. Spirit, I can help you. I would be honored to help you.**"

"**Thanks. I would appreciate the help. Not only have I lost my friends, I have king to babysit. Wonderful.**" Spirit remembered King Charlie, his sons, Sir Jeremiah, and Jean were still on the mainland.

Sundra nodded, "**I see. Well, then you are in grave need for help. Have no fear. Well, have some fear. Chargon is a fire dragon. A dragon of destruction that we accidently created. There is not much that can defeat a fire and dragon Pokèmon. Not even water is super effective. We need to overcome him with brute force. Sadly, neither I nor Moondra have that brute force that is needed.**"

Spirit felt her heart drop. "**There has to be something we can do. Dialga and Palkia did not send me back here to die.**"

"**No. They did not. I have an idea. I need you, and perhaps a couple others, to find the Eclipse Stone. That is the only way to defeat Chargon.**"

"**Eclipse Stone?**" Spirit remembered Moondra mentioning it before. "**Could you tell me about it?**"

"**Certainly. The Eclipse Stone was created when Moondra's human lover was killed by cross fire between my sister and I. It was tragic, I'll admit. But Moondra should have kept that human out of the way. He should not have been on Luna Island.**" Sundra looked annoyed. "**After he died, his soul fused us together. My memory is a bit fuzzy here, due to the fact that Eclipsa has three heads.**"

"**Do you think Eclipsa can defeat Chargon?**" Spirit was hopeful.

Sundra nodded, "**Yes. I think it can. You see, Eclipsa is a combined dragon, made up of my sister and me. Moondra's elements are dark and dragon, while mine are psychic and dragon. So you'd think that Eclipsa would have some variety of dragon and psychic or dark. But no. Eclipsa is a dual dark and psychic Pokèmon.**"

"**Dark and psychic at the same time?**" Spirit gasped.

"**Yes. Rather odd, is it not?**" Sundra began to chuckle. "**I think that Eclipsa is our only hope. You need to find some assistance in order to locate the Eclipse Stone.**"

Spirit lowered her ears. "**Where do I find help?**"

"**I'm sure the king and his allies would be glad to assist if it meant that he would be returned to human.**" Sundra winked.

Spirit nodded and began to make her way down the mountain of pearls that she was resting upon. "**Sundra. I will find the stone for you. I promise.**"

"**I know you will find it. Dialga and Palkia were wise in sending you here. I don't know what you've been through in the future, but it has made you powerful.**"

"**I wasn't powerful enough to save my friends.**" Spirit said bitterly.

Sundra twitched his tail and sighed. Then he began to go deeper into his cave. "**Come with me.**" He nodded for Spirit to follow. She waded through the mounds of gems and followed the dragon. Sundra walked down tight passages in the cave and through gem encased tunnels. Spirit noticed the scent of fresh air coming from the tunnel, then she saw where the air came from. The small tunnels opened to a rather large opening. Inside the opening was a lake, similar to the one where one where the shrine to the Lucario was located in Spirit's time.

"**This is huge!**" Spirit gasped.

"**I know.**" Sundra said smugly. He opened his wings and flew into the air. Spirit noticed trees and bushes grew in the cavern. Then an Espeon darted in front of her.

"Pardon me." The Espeon said politely.

Spirit gasped at the sheer size of the cavern. At the ceiling of the cavern, Spirit noticed something shining. "**Are those diamonds?**" She wondered.

"Yes." The Espeon answered.

Sundra flew back to Spirit and hovered a few feet above her. "**This is my home. My lair. Spirit, I wanted you to have this. Think of this as a present.**" He handed her something.

"**What's this?**" She asked, looking at the item.

"**It is called a King's Rock. I made a necklace out of it. That way you do not have to worry about dropping it.**" Sundra placed it around her neck.

Spirit looked at Sundra, "**That was nice of you. Thanks.**"

"**Remember, Spirit, you and the king must find the Eclipse Stone. I can only give you a hint at where its location might be. It might be somewhere on Luna Island. Or perhaps it might be on the mainland. I am not sure.**"

"**Thank you. I will do my best at recovering it.**"

"**And I will try to find a way to resurrect your friends.**" Sundra opened his wings and flew toward the diamond covered ceiling. Spirit watched him go, then turned and headed back into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit left Sundra's lair and emerge to the surface. She was still weary from treading water for so long during the battle where her friends were killed. However, she knew that Sundra would find a way to save them from death. He had to. Spirit sniffed the ground and smelt the scent of a Leafeon. A Leafeon that was fairly close to Spirit's position. "**Alright, come out. I won't hurt you.**" Spirit promised.

Like she had thought, a Leafeon approached her. "A-are you a legendary Pokèmon?" The female Leafeon asked.

"**Yes.**" Spirit answered.

"Then maybe you can help me. I was a human. Then Chargon flew overhead and..." her voice cracked slightly. "Before I knew it, I was in this form. Please. I can help you. I'm Emily."

"**Pleasure, Emily. I am Spirit.**"

Emily stood, nervous. "Is the princes okay? I…I want to know if they are safe."

"**They're fine.**" Spirit reassured the Leafeon. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "**Where did you come from anyway?**"

"I live at the local village on this island. I saw your friends fight Chargon. I'm sorry that they didn't survive."

Spirit closed her eyes. "**I need your help. Do you know this area well?**"

"Yes." Emily said cautiously.

"**Maybe you can help me find a thing called an Eclipse Stone.**"

Emily's ears perked up. "I can do that. This Leafeon has a wonderful sense of smell. I'm sure I can find it for you."

Spirit nodded, "**We're going to need help. I was considering recruiting the king and his sons.**"

"Really?' Emily gasped. She blushed. "That would be delightful."

Spirit shook her head, amused at Emily's interest in one of the princes. "**Okay, which prince strikes your fancy?**"

"Excuse me?" Emily continued to blush.

"**You heard me. You're interested in one of the princes. Which one? Chuck or Jim?**"

"Uh….uh…Chuck." Emily admitted sheepishly.

Spirit laughed, "**Fine. Let's get out of here.**" The duo took off in a trot toward the shore. Spirit could still see the carnage from the battle. She tried to avoid the area, though. Though she did not see bodies, she saw scars in the earth.

"How do we cross the water?" Emily asked.

Spirit sighed heavily. She had no idea. Everyone who helped her reach the island in the first place was dead. Then she saw something approaching the shore. It was a Slowking. "Sundra has ordered me to help you to the mainland." The Pokèmon told Spirit.

"**That's the second time a water Pokèmon has offered to help. The first time was a Sharpedo. Now it's a Slowking. Wait…Sharpedo is part dark type and Slowking is part psychic. That's ironic.**" Spirit shook her head.

"Not really. Most psychic Pokèmon acknowledge Sundra as their guardian god. Most dark Pokèmon see Moondra as their god. Not all, of course." Slowking explained. "The reason why Sharpedo helped you was because they were obeying Moondra's orders. Most Pokèmon on her island are dark types."

"**So Darkrai would obey her?**" Spirit asked.

"Yes. He would and so would Cresselia."

"**But Cresselia is a psychic Pokèmon. How would she obey Moondra?**"

The Slowking answered, "All three are based off of a lunar cycle. Darkrai is the new moon, where no moon is visible. Cresselia is based off of the crescent moon. And Moondra is the full moon."

"**Is Cresselia the only psychic Pokèmon that serves under Moondra?**"

"Yes." Slowking turned back toward the water. "Come. We need to hurry." Spirit hopped on his back and Emily got on top of his head. The Slowking began to swim slowly to the mainland. After a long swim, they reached the shore. Spirit and Emily jumped from him and the Slowking left.

"Spirit? I'm scared. I don't want to be eaten by Chargon." Emily whimpered. Her tailed twitched.

Spirit smiled inwardly. "**You won't be. Don't worry so much.**" She walked back to the castle, which was still charred from the earlier attack. "**Where is the king?**" Spirit wondered.

Then she saw a Blaziken who was arguing with a Feraligatr. A very large and mean looking Feraligatr. "You are the worst king we've had since King Rich II!" The Feraligatr shouted.

Charlie glared, "I resent that. I am only obeying the power of Arceus and you have no right to judge me!"

"**Oh no…**" Spirit moaned. "**That must be Crompain.**"

Crompain continued to rant, "You wretched fool! You think you know the needs of the people! You know nothing!"

"I can have you arrested for treason!" Charlie roared. Fire began to spit from him. He was enraged.

"Try it, Charlie! You worthless fool!"

Charlie began to attack, but Spirit leaped in front of him. "**Now is not the time to fight.**" She snarled.

Crompain stared at Spirit. "Who are you?"

"**I am Spirit. This is the time for you to work together. Chargon has….killed….my friends. I need as much help as I can get.**"

Charlie lost his fighting spirit when he heard that. "You what? Your friends are dead?" He gasped. He lowered his eyes, "I am so sorry."

Crompain snorted, "Who cares? Lots of people are dead because of that beast."

Spirit hesitated, "**I needed my friends to help me kill Chargon.**"

"Oh?" Crompain looked at Spirit.

Emily watched Spirit. "Sirs, if I may, would either of you be willing to locate the Eclipse Stone?" She asked Charlie and Crompain.

"I would be honored." Charlie said with a bow.

Crompain shook his head. "Always trying to show off for the people. You can forget it, little one." He walked away.

Charlie growled, "I really hate that man."

Spirit nodded, "**I can see why. Come on, sire. I need to find your sons. And your sister and that knight.**"

"Very well. We shall assist you." Charlie agreed. He walked away from the mob of people and called out to his sons. "Chuck. Jim. Come down."

A Pidgeot and a Noctowl shot down out of a tree. "Yes, father?" Jim asked.

"We need to help Spirit located the Eclipse Stone." Charlie told his sons.

Meanwhile, back on Luna Island, Moondra sat on top of her mountain. Her eyes focused on the mainland. _**Sundra, do you think Spirit can find the Eclipse Stone?**_She asked her brother telepathically. She glanced toward Sola Island.

_**Yes. I believe that she can. She has skill. **_

_**I am pleased that you think this, dear brother. **_Moondra cut off her connection with Sundra and turned to face Darkrai. "**I want you to keep an eye on Spirit for me.**" She ordered.

Darkrai bowed low and nodded, "**Yes, mighty one.**"


End file.
